jedimudfandomcom-20200213-history
Wamphyri Aerie
wamphyr.jpg|link=http://www.myspace.com/bogville 'Area Designer:' Thibor 'Directions:' 9ws4wnwn6w2n (from New Thalos central square) 'Story/History: ' Little is known about that forbidden land the inhabitants of the mountain villages call the Aerie. Legend has it that powerful vampire lords and their disciples came to the mountains long ago to escape man's persecution, but it is only in recent years that mysterious deaths and other signs of encroaching evil have threatened the surrounding area. Details are scarce; recent reports of dead livestock and disappearing children have frightened into silence everyone who lives within several days' travel of the black stronghold. Many of the strongest fighters of the villages have gone to investigate and try to dispel the evil, but few have returned, and those who have returned from that dark place could say nothing of their ordeal and slowly wasted away, dying only scant months after their return. They are said to have been crazed and listless, though otherwise seemingly healthy, and no known leechcraft could help them. The nobility of the realm formally requests the dispatch of a group of fearless adventurers to investigate and eradicate the evil that lives deep within the mountains. 'Origins: ' Wamphyri are a form of vampire described by Brian Lumley in his Necroscope series. Lumley has reinterpreted the traditional vampire legend. In his stories, a vampire is a Leech leech-like parasite from an alien world which forms a symbiotic relationship with a host creature, usually a human or sometimes a canine such as a wolf. While the symbiosis puts great demands on the host (such as requiring to feed on blood to survive), the benefits include increased strength, speed, and resilience, a seemingly infinite lifespan that stretches into millennia, magnified senses, base emotional stimulation, access to latent psychic power such as ESP or telepathy, metamorphic flesh allowing flight or disguise, and certain hypnotic effects. The vampires in the story have great control over people who are weak-minded, and could easily dominate the Earth if allowed to achieve their full potential. They also have the ability to produce lesser breeds of vampires for different purposes. 'Mobs of Note:' Boris Dragosani - (thin white gloves, murky vial), cartilage beast - (tarnished shards of a silvery sword), Dramal Doombody - (ring of weakness), dweller - (talisman of innocent blood, scroll written in blood), Faethor - (ornate necklace), Grigis - (blood-red potion, spiked sleeves), Harry Keogh - (silver scythe, long black coat, black cape, hat), Janos - (cracked black urn), Jazz Simmons - (silver crucifix), Lady Karen - (white leather dress, Wamphyri War Gauntlet, wamphyri warrior's scale), Lardis Lidesci - (large wooden spike), Lesk - (wide leather patch, fine silk sash), Menor - (smooth leggings), Shaithis - (bloodsoaked cloak), Thibor - (ring of delusion), warrior beast - (tusk of the warrior beast), Yulian Bodescu - (bloody pick-axe), Zek Foener - (white jumpsuit) 'General Zone Strategies:' Trogs and vampires are aggressive and have memory. Vampire mobs are hidden and glowing. Watch your alignment! Nearly all of the major mobs are evil. Work your way up from the first floor by opening trapdoors located in the ceilings of rooms leading up to the next floor. Don't overlook stairs down to the lower levels! A rare Avenger part loads in the Vats, downstairs in the lower basement. There are no death traps located inside this area. 'Map:' ' Wamphyr2.jpg|Wamphyri Aerie (by Dank Cysterian, c. 1995) ' 'Equipment of Note:' The Aerie provides a wealth of SAC (sacrificial equipment: equipment that is relatively less powerful as fighting, casting or regeneration equipment, but that carries large + bonuses which are helpful when sacrificing equipment in order to become immortal .) Category:Zones